<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a parallel universe by carlas_sacraments</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456265">in a parallel universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlas_sacraments/pseuds/carlas_sacraments'>carlas_sacraments</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlas_sacraments/pseuds/carlas_sacraments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about Destiel with my own personal baggage attached.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>castiel in 15x02, thinking maybe there's another universe where they got it right</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sometimes i wonder</p><p>if we are still together</p><p>in another universe</p><p>             that never came to be</p><p> </p><p>i know that</p><p>after that night</p><p>neither of us came back</p><p>             not really</p><p>             not as ourselves</p><p> </p><p>all i have left of who we were</p><p>are fading memories</p><p>of wrinkled photographs</p><p> </p><p>we have been lost to time</p><p> </p><p>i hope somewhere in the multiverse</p><p>we are still ourselves</p><p>             we are still us</p><p> </p><p>there still</p><p>                         exists</p><p>                                                 an us</p><p> </p><p>- <b>we are still real </b>// <i>c.s</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>unedited twitter version:<br/>https://twitter.com/toaflame1/status/1287930294515843077?s=20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i suppose we were never meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath of 15x18 wherein dean contemplates the universe and how this was the only one they shared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>There could be an us</em></p><p>
  <em>in another world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in another lifetime.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You learn that those other worlds</p><p>            (they don’t exist anymore)</p><p>Never got what you hoped they did</p><p>            (they didn’t last)</p><p>You did not stay</p><p>            (they ended before you could start)</p><p>It is only fitting your ending</p><p>            came shortly after you began</p><p>But the truth of the matter is…</p><p>            (none of those other worlds</p><p>                                    could be as beautiful as ours</p><p>                                                                        without you in them)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…“I love you too”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- <strong>you should’ve let me say goodbye</strong> // <em>c.s.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>retweetable and rebloggable versions:<br/>unedited on twitter: https://twitter.com/toaflame1/status/1324685717679697920?s=20<br/>edited on tumblr:<br/>https://carlas-sacraments.tumblr.com/post/634188300296519680/there-could-be-an-us-in-another-world-in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>